Discipline
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Lucius breaks one of Severus rules an must be discipline  M/M
1. Chapter 1

Discipline

Lucius opened his eyes only to find darkness surrounded him an his hands an feet bound to the ceiling an floor an his clothes gone.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Lucius hissed

"You've been a bad boy Malfoy, you know i don't like it when you misbehave." A smooth voice told him from across the room.

Lucius' body froze as he put a face to the voice. "B...bad what have i done, i haven't-"

"You would call me a liar?"

"No Severus never, please tell me what I've done." Lucius begged lowering his head.

"Think Malfoy what would bring us to this room?" Severus replied walking closer to him.

Lucius searched his brain to try an find what he did wrong but was finding nothing.

"Think hard Malfoy for i will give you five more minutes before i begin."

"I'm trying to think Severus but i did nothing that i could think of to bring us here." Lucius whined.

"A clue maybe?"

"Yes please."

"The Ministry." Severus said now standing behind him.

"The Min- Shit." Lucius groan remembering what he did. "Severus in all fair-"

"Are you about to make excuses to me Malfoy?" Severus growled yakking his hair.

"No,no sorry." Lucius hissed.

"An what are you sorry for?" Severus asked giving the hair in his fist a tug.

"For calling the Granger girl a mudblood."

"An why are you sorry?"

"Because my blood is no better then hers or anyone elses." Lucius replied.

"And?"

"She is in fact better then me." Lucius whispered.

"An why is that?" Severus asked letting his hair go an moving to the table that held his toys.

"Because she judges a person by there deeds not there blood or wealth."

"You were doing so good Malfoy what happened?" Severus said picking up the whip an giving it a flick.

"She was talking about you." He flinches as the whip cracked near his ear.

"About me? What could she have said that would have you breaking my rules?" Severus asked.

Lucius bit his lip not wanting to answer.

"I asked a question Malfoy!" Severus yelled letting the whip fly. " What did she say!"

"Ah!" Lucius screamed trying to move away from the blows.

"Answer me!"

"She said she would be working with you!"

"You knew this already Malfoy!"

"She said she would finally have her change to get you to see her as a women, a women you could love!" Lucius cried out.

Severus dropped the whip an sighed walking in front of Lucius he waved his wand an Lucius blinked as light filled his vision.

"Lucius you know there is only one women i will ever love an that she is dead." Severus said summoning a chair an sitting in front of him.

"But she has so much in common with Evens, Muggle born top of there year." Lucius whispered.

"Lilly never felt she had to prove herself like Granger dose, I am only working with her to train her to take over my spot. I understand your anger Lucius but that doesn't excuse your actions." Severus told him.

Lucius looked up at hearing his name, knowing it meant Severus was no longer angry with him. "I am sorry Severus i will tell Miss Granger that as well as asked her forgiveness."

"Good Lucius that is very good. Now the question is do i go on or do i let you down?" Severus asked looking at him.

"What ever you decide will be best." Lucius told him.

"You know I am very disappointed in you don't you?" Severus asked him.

"Yes." Lucius said crying as he lowered his head in shame.

Sighing Severus waved his wand an caught Lucius as he fell. Pulling the blonde up into his lap he brushed his hair back.

"I do this only to help you ,you know that right Lucius?"

"I know you do it because you love me." Lucius whispered wrapping his arms around Severus' neck an laying his head on his chest.

"I don't want you taken away from me again, in order to stop that you have to change your ways." Severus said rubbing his back.

"Its hard some times an when she said-"

"You are the only person alive i will ever love Lucius never doubt that." Severus cut him off lifting his chin so there eyes meant.

"I'm sorry." Lucius replied.

"I know tomorrow you will see if Miss Granger with see you. Now we will go up stairs an I'll tend to your wounds." Severus said standing up with Lucius in his arms.

"Thank you." Lucius smiled as they headed up stairs.

Laying him down on the bed Severus went to the bathroom to get a towel an the jar of healing back with the wet towel he cleaned Lucius back an butt. Lucius gave a hiss of pain.

"Stings?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"No more then usual." Lucius replied.

"Good." Severus said placing the towel aside he grabbed the jar an opened it rubbing his hands together before scoping some out an rubbing it into Lucius skin.

"Mmm." Lucius moaned as the "Potion Master worked his magic.

Severus moved his hands down to Lucius but rubbing the lotion in watching as the wounds healed.

"Severus please." Lucius moaned lifting his ass up an wiggling it.

Severus laughed pushing his ass down. "What is it you want Lucius is your bottom still sore?" Severus asked caressing it.

"No i need you please Severus fuck me." Lucius moaned rolling on to is back so he could look at his lover. "Please." He begged holding his hands out.

Falling into his arms Severus kisses him. "You know i should deny you this." Severus told him locking eyes.

"Have mercy Severus please." Lucius groaned wrapping his arms around him.

"Open for me love." Severus told him.

Lucius spread his leg an moved his hand down to guide Severus in.

"Yes!" Lucius arched his back an Severus hit bottom.

"Mmm." Severus agreed thrusting fast an hard into the moaning man under him.

"Yes baby, you fell so good gods yes please touch me, touch me Severus!"

"Not yet." Severus groaned sitting up an grabbing Lucius legs.

Placing his legs on his shoulder Severus grabbed Lucius hips an began to grind himself into his lover. His eyes never leaving Lucius face as the blonde shock an moaned with the force of there fucking. When he knew he was close Severus grabbed Lucius cock an began to stroke it in time with his trust.

"Yesyes oh gods Yes SEVERUS!"

"LUCIUS!"

Severus collapsed onto Lucius as they came. Lucius embrace him in a hug as they caught there breaths.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Severus said giving him a kiss.

Lucius pasted the room only coming to a stop when the doors came open.

"Miss Granger thank you for coming." Lucius said motioning for her to sit.

"You said it was about Severus." Hermione said taking a seat.

"Yes, well as you mention you will be working with him an i tend to drop in on him now an then so... First i think i need to ask your forgiveness for my behavior the other day. I am trying to change Miss Granger but find it hard to change old habits. How ever i wish to try an behave for Severus' shake." Lucius said fast.

"Yes well it is hard to change what you believe for almost all you life. An i forgive you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, i know it must have cost you allot to not only ask me hear but to ask for my forgiveness that a big step Mr Malfoy, i think you will change for the better." She smiled standing up.

"Uh thank you." Lucius said standing as well.

They both turned when Severus entered the room.

"Severus." Both said.

"Lucius , Miss Granger." Severus nodded stepping into the room fully. "Miss Granger i have been told that you wish to be my lover."

"Um well..." Hermione said looking to Lucius then to Snape.

"It matters not Miss Granger for i will only love one women an she is dead an you wish not to learn form me tell me now but i will not put up with flirting." Severus told her.

"Yes sir i understand, I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione mumbled rushing from the house.

"You did very well Lucius come you deserve award sell i let you tie me up?" Severus asked taking his hand an leading him up stairs.

"Yes i would like that." Lucius smiled.

Fin


	2. Lucius' Reward

Lucius' reward.

"Maybe i should let you tie me up would you like that?" Severus asked leading him up stairs.

"I would." Lucius moaned at the picture in his head of his Severus all tied up.

Severus smiled opening there bedroom door. "An what would you like to use love?"

"The Leather ropes please." Lucius replied.

"You do love me in leather don't you?" Severus asked with a smirk waving his wand a box floated to him.

"I love you point blank." Lucius told him.

"Mmm magic or no?" Severus asked placing the ropes on the bed.

Knowing he could never get the knots like Severus, Lucius answered. "Magic."

Nodding Severus waved his wands an found himself naked an tied up in leather. A Leather strap held his hands together an hung from a hook in the ceiling. His legs were tied an spread out an tied to the floor. He was Lucius favorite wet dream brought to life.

"So beautiful." Lucius moaned running his hands over his lovers leather bound body.

"Mmm." Severus moaned enjoying the caresses.

Lucius bit his lip as he walked behind him watching his hands run over the pale flesh an leather. A moan caught his throat as he gazed at the leather that wrapped around Severus hips a down around his thighs. With shaky hands he touched the straps.

"Undress for me Lucius." Severus smiled knowing what is lover was going threw.

Nodding Lucius walked back in front of his lover an began to undress.

"Slow Lucius i want you to but on a show for me, seduce me my love." Severus instructed him.

"Yes." Lucius nodded slowing down.

Once his shirt was open he let his hands run over his chest his eye locked with Severus as he pinched his nipples.

"Do you like what you see Severus?" Lucius asked letting one hand slip down into his pants as his other continued to play with his nipples.

"Who wouldn't, you're such a lovely slut. You're my slut aren't you Lucius?"

"Your Slut." Lucius nodded.

"Take them off Lucius let me see how hard you are for me."

"So hard." Lucius whimpered pulling his hand out of his pant an undoing them. Slowly he let them fall to the his shoes off her stepped out of his pants. "Severus please."

"Please? Please what Lucius I'm tied up what do you wish me to do?" Severus smirked watching his lover.

"Tell me what to do please."

"What would like to do Lucius?"

"Fuck." Lucius swore there was so much he wanted to do, fuck him be fucked by him, masturbate for him , suck him... So much he wanted to do.

"Well i can't do that Lucius." Severus said looking to his bound hands. "Why don't you come here an give me a kiss?"

No sooner did those words leave Severus mouth Lucius was on him holding him tight as he took his lips with his own. Smiling Severus pulled back.

"You're over whelmed aren't you love?"

"So much i want so much." Lucius whimpered rubbing against Severus.

"Why don't don't you prepare me for your cock hmm? Dose that sound pleasing?"

"Oh yes." Lucius smiled going to get the lube.

Kneeling down behind his lover Lucius set the lube down an leaned in to kiss the perfect ass in front of him.

"Mmm Lucius don't tease me." Severus warned feeling that wicked tongue on his cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lucius said spreading Severus opened for his seeking tongue.

"Fuck yes." Severus hissed as Lucius tongue breached his tight hole.

Lucius moaned as he began to tongue fuck him.

"Fuck Lucius now...cock in me now!" Severus growled needing more then that wicked tongue.

Giving the cheeks one last kiss Lucius grabbed the lube an scooped some out an began to get his lover ready. "Like this Sev?" Lucius asked working two fingers into him.

"More." Severus growled.

"Better?" Lucius panted adding another.

"Yesssss" Severus hissed letting his head fall back to rest on Lucius shoulder. "Now Lucius give me your cock." Severus said locking eyes with him.

"Fuck Severus you're sexy." Lucius moaned pulling his fingers out an lining up his cock.

"Yes, Fuck me hard Lucius i want it deep an hard." Severus moaned.

"Severus you're going to kill me!" Lucius groaned trying to control himself as his lover laughed at him.

"What better way to go then buried balls deep in me?"

"Having you balls deep in me." Lucius commented for he pulled back an slammed back in.

After that words were lost to pleasure an Lucius did was his Severus demanded an fucked him as hard an as deep as he could. Lucius knew he wouldn't last long not with the leather touching him ...not with Severus making those sinful noise. Reaching a hand around to take his loves cock he was stopped when Severus shook his no.

"Want you to suck me...Suck as I'm bound with your cum leaking from my used whole." Severus moaned.

"Yessss." Lucius hissed thrusting one last time before filling his lover.

Severus smirked love the control he had over the older man it his ego good to know just his voice could make this man lose lightly as Lucius pulled out Severus watched as he came around an knelled in front of him. Lucius gazed at his lovers cock with pure hunger in his eyes as he reached up to caresses it before slowly slipping it into his hunger mouth.

"Mmmm yes." Severus groaned letting his head fall back as his cock was being sucked by a pro. "Play with my balls love." Severus told him feeling himself coming closer to the edge.

Lucius knowing that he was close moved faster on his lover cock giving his balls a pull.

"YES MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!" Severus shouted filling his lovers mouth.

Lucius swallowed everything his eyes not once leaving Severus face. Severus smiled looking down at his lover with a word the leather strap unraveled from his body an he helped Lucius up kissing him deeply.

"Did you enjoy your reward?" Severus smirked.

"Oh yes very mush so." Lucius smiled kissing him again.

"Good bed now." Severus said leading him to bed.

Once the got in Severus turned the light out smiling a Lucius curled into his body.

"I love you Severus." Lucius whispered.

"An I love you my beautiful Angel." Severus told him kissing his brow as he wrapped his arms around him an closed his eyes.

FIN


End file.
